No Reason
by Istehar
Summary: *Spoiler Saison 3 épisode 11* Missing moment se situant entre l'épisode 10 et 11. Damon embrasse Elena sur le porche à la fin de l'épisode 10. Épisode 11... Ils ont l'air tous les deux suspects. Que c'est-il passé ? ONE SHOT


**No Reason**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Titre<span> :** **No Reason**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson, à CW et à L. J. Smith.  
>Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire mon seul salaire sont les reviews.<br>**Auteur :** Istehar  
><strong>Rated<strong> K+  
><strong><span>Catégorie :<span>** Romance  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Damon/Elena  
><strong>Nombre de Chapitres :<strong> 1  
><strong><span>Résumé :<span>** Damon embrasse Elena sur le porche à la fin de l'épisode 10. Episode 11, Damon sifflote sous la douche et Elena dis "Canaliser sa frustration"... Que c'est-t-il passé ?

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p>- <strong>Non. Non. Tu sais quoi ? Si je dois me sentir coupable pour quelque chose... je me sentirais coupable pour ça.<strong> Se reprit Damon tandis qu'il faisait demi tour sur le perron pour venir embrasser la femme qu'il aimait.

A sa plus grande surprise Elena ne le repoussa pas, bien qu'elle ne l'enlace pas pour autant. Il tenta de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans son baisé. Il savoura la bouche chaude et les lèvres douces d'Elena. Ses doigts caressèrent sa nuque frêle et délicate. Il pouvait entendre le cœur d'Elena battre plus fort, et le sien s'accéléra aussi.

Pourtant il renonça à profiter davantage de la situation. Il devait savourer chaque petite victoire. La relation qu'il avait avec Elena s'était grandement améliorée. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il saurait être patient. Il avait l'éternité devant lui... Il avait déjà attendu si longtemps.

Les mains de la jeune fille étaient venues rejoindre les siennes, et même si elle ne se détachait pas de lui, il savait que c'était le signal. A regret donc, il se détacha de son âme sœur.

- **Bonne nuit.** Dit il en plongeant son regard fiévreux dans les yeux d'Elena qui étaient eux, perdus et interrogateurs.

Sans un regard en arrière il se dirigea vers la rue. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la regarder de nouveau au risque de renoncer à toutes ses résolutions. S'éloignait d'elle lui brisait le cœur... mais il devait la respecter. Elle avait besoin de temps... il pouvait le comprendre.

- **Damon, attend !**

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Lentement comme par peur de faire éclater en millier d'éclats ce rêve hors du commun, il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était avancée vers lui.

Elle était là, sa princesse. Si belle et si fragile. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que la savoir heureuse. Même si ça signifiait qu'il dusse mourir, ou qu'elle se remette avec Stefan. C'était insupportable de la voir ainsi, souffrir un peu plus chaque jour. Plus encore aujourd'hui. Elle se montrait d'un courage hors du commun. Malgré la tristesse et le déchirement qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, elle était capable de sacrifier sa dernière famille pour la mettre en sécurité. Même si cela devait signifiait qu'elle serait seule et qu'il lui manquerait. Elle avait surmonté tellement d'épreuves déjà.

- **Elena ?** demanda-t-il interdit.

- **Je... je sais que je le regretterais surement demain mais... Reste. S'il te plait.** Demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était calme et posée mais ses yeux laissaient apercevoir son trouble et sa peur d'un refus.

Comment aurait-il put refuser.

Sans un mot il la prit dans ses bras et, de sa vitesse vampirique, l'emmena dans sa chambre dont il prit grand soin de fermer la porte.

- **Merci.** Chuchota-t-elle presque timide à présent. **Je vais me changer...**

Elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain et Damon patienta en regardant les différents objets qui trainaient là, dans sa chambre. Il s'empara bientôt d'un de ses pulls et le porta à son nez pour en savourer toutes les effluves.

Il s'installa ensuite dans la chaise prêt du lit et attendit le retour de sa douce. Elle ne tarda pas. Démaquillée et en pyjama, elle sortit bientôt de la salle de bain attenante. Et avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-désolé elle écarta les bras et tourna sur elle même pour faire découvrir son style nocturne à Damon.

- **Tu es magnifique.** Fit celui ci, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il le pensait réellement.

Elle ne répondit pas, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et commença à retirer les coussins de son lit.

- **Laisse moi t'aider.** Se proposa Damon sans attendre la réponse. Il détestait rester inactif, surtout quand il était en présence d'Elena.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer le dernier coussin, sa main rencontra celle de la jeune fille. Savourant ce simple contact il commença à caresser de son pouce le dos de la main d'Elena qui, pour son plus grand plaisir ne la retira pas.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle en fit de même. Elle avait un regard indéchiffrable, un qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et il se sentit troubler.

- **Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de rester ?** Demanda-t-il tout en interrompant le contact physique qu'ils avaient établi.

Elena se redressa et gênée, replaça une mèche de cheveux inexistante derrière son oreille.

- **Je sais que je ne devrais pas Damon, je sais que c'est mal... C'est égoïste de ma part mais ta présence me fait du bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... Vraiment.**

- **OK ça me va.** Dit il, voyant qu'il mettait la jeune Gilbert mal à l'aise. Sur ces mots, il sauta dans le lit souleva la couverture pour s'y installer et invita Elena à le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit après une seconde d'hésitation.

- **Merci**, souffla t-elle alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour s'endormir.

- **Mon plaisir.** Répondit il en scrutant son dos... **Aller, viens par là jeune fille, je te promet de rester bien élevé... Du moins tant que tu seras éveillé.** Plaisanta-t-il tout en amenant Elena contre lui.

Elle ne résista pas, au contraire elle parut heureuse de son initiative et se blotti contre le torse du vampire qui partageait son lit.

Damon caressa distraitement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait rêvé d'une tel chose. Ou, du moins, pas avant plusieurs années.

- **Pourquoi moi Damon ? Il y a des femmes bien plus attirantes que moi, moins compliquées, plus stables... Pourquoi t'accrocher ainsi à un jouet brisé ? Tu sais pourtant que même si tu parviens à me réparer, je ne fonctionnerais jamais correctement de nouveau ?**

- **Peut être parce que je me reconnais en toi Elena. Et bien plus encore. Tu n'es pas juste une surface plane et sans défaut, tu as de la profondeur, un vécu et un cœur... Tu es si Humaine, si incroyablement bonne. On t'a brisé tant de fois et tu t'es toujours relevé, tout en faisant toujours passer les gens que tu aimes avant toi, avant ta propre vie ! Que penses-tu avoir fait de si mal pour que ta vie te semble de si peu de valeur ?**

- **Tu as tord Damon**, fit elle en se redressant incapable de rester là sans rien dire tandis que Damon dépeignait le portrait d'une femme qui n'était décidément pas elle. **Je suis égoïste, je l'ai encore prouvé aujourd'hui en te demandant d'user de tes pouvoirs pour faire partir Jérémy...**

Les larmes commençaient à poindre au bord de ses yeux et elle tenta de se dégager des bras de Damon...

- **Non, chut mon ange. Reste.** Fit Damon en la retenant contre lui la serrant plus fort au contraire, afin qu'elle puisse pleurer contre lui. Tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait, il lui chuchota des mots rassurants à l'oreille tout en la berçant. Quand enfin elle eut fini de pleurer et que sa respiration redevint calme, il releva sa tête pour plonger dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-** Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, les larmes que tu veux me cacher sont des bijoux, elles prouvent que tu mens, tu n'es pas égoïste. Il faut du courage au contraire. Tu es prête à donner ta vie pour lui. Tu veux lui offrir ce qu'il y a de meilleur, même si ça signifie que tu doives l'éloigner de toi. Et je sais que tu as mal juste... ici.** Dit il en pointant un doigt sur le cœur de la jeune fille. **Tu as déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves et il en reste encore tellement d'autres à traverser... Mais je veux que tu saches que je serais là... Jusqu'à la fin, et que je donnerais ma vie pour toi.**

Elena recommença à pleurer silencieusement...

- **C'est si dur Damon... Ils me manquent tous tellement. Mes parents, Jenna... Stefan ! Et Jérémy qui va me quitter lui aussi... Elle se calma un peu et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du vampire. Promet-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas.**

- **Jamais.** Répondit Damon sans hésitation...

Et c'est là que quelque chose se passa, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y soit attendu. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas été planifié, ni même imaginé.

Elena pencha la tête, toujours plongeait dans le regard de Damon et comme envoutée, s'approchait de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

C'était doux et chaud. Tendre et passionnée à la fois. Le vampire savait qu'il rêvait, comment aurait il put en être autrement ? Pourtant il ne voulait pas se réveiller de ce rêve si parfait. Si le Paradis existait il n'était nul part autre que dans les bras de cette femme. Et il voulait s'y perdre pour l'éternité.

Cependant il le devait, car ce n'était pas un rêve... La jeune femme qui s'était enroulée à son cou n'était encore qu'une ado, fragile et déboussolée par les derniers événements.

Qui aurait-il été si il avait profité de la situation ?

Non pas qui il était, car il l'aurait fait sans vergogne si il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre! Mais bien qui ELLE était !

Et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire ça. Bien qu'il en mourait d'envie. Il savait que la jeune fille regretterait son geste, qu'au matin, quand le soleil mettrait de la lumière sur ses actes, elle s'en voudrait. Et il ne voulait pas ça, car il ne pourrait pas y survivre.

Connaître le Paradis et retourner aux enfers à tout jamais... personne ne pourrait y survivre !

Alors, doucement, et à regret il repoussa la belle demoiselle sans pour autant rompre le contact, se contentant de mettre de la distance entre leurs lèvres en posant son front contre le sien.

- **Qu'y a t-il Damon ?** S'inquiéta l'adolescente qui était étonnée de se faire ainsi rejeter par le ténébreux Italien.

- **L'extase mon ange...** Répondit il avec un sourire de bonheur intense. **Mais... Es-tu sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire... Je ne pourrais jamais me contenter de toi pour une nuit... Je te veux, aussi coupable puis-je me sentir, toute entière, cœurs et âmes !**

Elena ne répondit pas aussitôt. Et dans un élan d'assurance répondit :

- **Tu ne peux décemment pas m'embrasser comme tu l'as fais tout à l'heure et me demander d'être raisonnable.** Répliqua-t-elle avec une moue coquine qui déboussola le vampire.

Cette lueur Damon ne l'aima pas car la ressemble avec Katherine était vraiment troublante. Il se recula un peu plus et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Elena parut comprendre la situation et s'installa sur les genoux, juste derrière lui tout en posant sa tête sur le dos du brun.

- **Oh, désolé Damon... Je sais que j'agis mal. Je sais que c'est mal... Et je ne veux pas être comme elle, comme Katherine. Je sais le mal qu'elle t'a fait et qu'elle a fait à tant de personnes et je ne veux pas me servir de toi...**

- **Alors pourquoi ?** Demanda Damon. **Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce soir ?**

Elena ne répondit pas aussitôt se contentant d'observer la respiration et les battements de cœur de Damon, l'oreille posait tout contre lui. Elle réfléchissait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle situation arriverait.

- **Parce que … Parce que je me sens seule, et que j'ai besoin de sentir que quelqu'un m'aime.** Dit elle, s'en voulant déjà de ses paroles.** Je suis désolée Damon, je ne voulais pas**, ajouta t elle en se redressant.

- **Ne t'excuse pas d'être honnête avec moi Elena.** Répliqua celui ci en se retournant vers elle. **Tu es déboussolée et c'est normal. Je vais t'aimer, toute la nuit Elena, pour que ton cœur cicatrise un peu... N'oublie jamais que ce n'est pas mal, c'est juste "pas bien" pour l'instant.**

Il sourit et s'approcha de la jeune fille de nouveau. Il s'allongea et attira Elena à lui, elle s'installa de nouveau la tête contre le cœur de Damon et l'entoura de ses bras à l'instar de Damon...

- **Merci Damon**. Répéta t-elle une fois encore.

Cette fois-ci Damon ne répondit pas tout en souriant au plafond. Il venait de passer à coté de l'occasion de sa vie et il souriait. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux, le cœur toujours aussi brisé l'un comme l'autre, mais à cette instant moins douloureux que d'habitude.

Le soleil emplissait la pièce quand Damon ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait eu longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi et il se demanda un instant pourquoi.

Bien sûr, il ne se posa pas la question longtemps, quand il découvrit la jeune fille endormit sur son torse.

Comment imaginer un plus beau réveil ?

Heureux, il caressa les cheveux de la demoiselle puis son visage fin et doux et enfin ses lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser de nouveau.

Il emplit ses poumons de sa douce odeur et regarda l'heure.

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que son frère ne débarque chez eux pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à la vieille maison des sorcières.

A regret, il se détacha d'Elena tout en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller.

Il ne voulait pas partir comme un voleur mais il ne voulait pas non plus empêcher l'ange qu'elle était de se reposer un peu.

Cependant à peine s'était-il détaché d'elle, que la jeune femme ouvrait les yeux.

Damon se figea et la regarda se réveiller les yeux pétillants d'amour pour elle.

Elle s'étira et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, un sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait Damon.

- **Bonjour**. Dit elle d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée.

- **Bonjour à toi bel ange.** Répondit Damon. **Bien dormit ?**

- **Hum hum,** acquiesça Elena en s'étirant de nouveau. **Damon... pour hier soir je voulais te dire...** Dit elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- **Je sais...** La coupa-t-il. **Prend ton temps jolie fée, je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.**

Sur ces paroles il se leva, envoya un baisé fantôme à Elena et disparu par la fenêtre afin de ne pas risquer de croiser ni Alaric ni Jérémy.

Il fila chez lui et c'est avec un sourire collé aux lèvres qu'il se doucha la tête emplie des magnifiques souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Il était le plus heureux des hommes, comment le cacher. Il sortit de la douche en sifflotant, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Personne ne pourrait gâcher sa journée. Personne...

C'est ce moment que choisi Stefan pour entrer, songea Damon avec ironie.

- **Bonjour.** Dit il à son frère sans se défaire de son sourire.

- **Tu es en retard. On est censé rejoindre Bonnie à la maison des sorcière dans 10 minutes.** Rabroua son frère décidément pas du matin, songea Damon.

- **Relax Brother.** Se moqua Damon sans pouvoir, s'en empêcher. **Tu ne veux pas perdre tes cheveux ?**

- **Tu peux te dépêcher ?** Répliqua Stefan pas d'humeur à rire. **On a du travail. Tu sais, Klaus ne va pas s'autodétruire.** Fit il un peu mélodramatique.

Damon ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir une moue moqueuse en retour. Ce que Stefan pouvait être rabat-joie quand il s'y mettait.

- **Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ?** Demanda-t-il alors, semblant se rendre compte de l'état de son frère qui semblait ivre de joie.

- **No Reason*.** Répondit Damon avec un air narquois pas du tout convainquant sur les lèvres. **Donne moi une minute.**

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Elena s'était préparée et avait filé directement chez Alaric pour s'entrainer un peu. Elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver seule chez elle, sachant que de l'autre coté du mur son frère était en train de faire ses bagages.<p>

Elle frappa le punching-ball avec énergie tout en songeant à la soirée de la vieille. Elle savait qu'elle avait mal agi. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Sa conscience lui disait tout ça mais pourtant elle continuait de songer qu'elle aurait aimé que Damon ne la repousse pas. D'un sens elle ne le remercierait jamais assez d'avoir été si gentleman mais d'un autre coté elle se sentait... Au comble de la frustration.

Alaric arriva et il remarqua aussitôt l'état de la jeune femme.

- **Tu veux en parler ?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- **Il n'y a rien a dire.** Répondit Elena qui frappa un peu plus fort. _A part que je me suis conduit comme une idiote,_ continua-t-elle silencieusement.

Il n'en resta cependant pas là et Elena finit par lui confier qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi la nuit dernière...

Après une petite conversation sur les problèmes de la bague d'Alaric, Elena cogna une dernière fois le sac et Alaric la complimenta quelque peu sur la force de sa frappe.

- **Je canalise ma frustration.** Répondit elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Puis elle se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un café, déjà pour tenir toute la journée mais aussi pour tenter de changer de sujet. Alaric allait vraiment finir par comprendre si elle continuait comme ça.

Cependant elle n'y tenait plus. La question finit par franchir sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

- **As-tu parlé à Damon aujourd'hui ?** Demanda-t-elle à Alaric, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

- **Non. Pourquoi ?** Demanda ce dernier avec suspicion.

- **No Reason*.** Répondit Elena tout en buvant une gorgé de café pour se donné un peu de contenance. Consciente que ça ne convaincrait pas Alaric.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu. j'ai volontairement laissé des passages en anglais mais ceux qui regardent la saison 3, la regardent nécessairement en anglais donc je ne pense pas que ça pause problème.<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_* No Reason : Pour rien._


End file.
